theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crush Hour
My ninth fanfiction. Enjoy this episode One day at school, Christina was eating lunch with Liam's girlfriend. "So then, he does the whole 'it's not you, it's me' thing, and just drops our relationship like a bomb", Liam's girlfriend said, "can you believe it?" "No", Christina said, "why would Liam want to dump you just for some punk rocker he was introduced to at some dance?" "I don't know", Liam's girlfriend said, "I blame Lincoln for that." "Yeah", Christina said, "he's a jerk." Then, she saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne talking at the lunch table. "A jerk with a girlfriend", Christina said, "when did he move on?" "Oh, you mean Ronnie Anne", Liam's girlfriend asked, "he's been dating her for two months." "I see", Christina said, "almost makes me feel guilty about teasing him about that embarrassing video of himself." Later, Christina was waiting at the car pickup line, when she saw Lincoln and Clyde walking away. "Hey", Christina said, "Lincoln, right?" "Yes", Lincoln said. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for making fun of you, and that I'm happy to see that you've gotten over it", Christina said. "Okay then", Lincoln said, "see you later." Then, Christina heard a horn honking. "Come on, Christina", her mom called. Christina ran over to her mom's car and got in. "Who was that", Christina's mom asked, "was he your boyfriend?" "That was Lincoln Loud", Christina said, "and we're just friends." "I've heard of him", Christina's mom said, "your little sister has been invited to a party with his younger sisters, Lola and Lana." "Well", Christina said, "I hope she has fun." "Not so fast", Christina's mom said, "you have to got too." "Why", Christina asked. "Because your father has to work this weekend and we have no one to look after you", Christina's mom said. "But mom", Christina said. "End of discussion", Christina's mom said. Christina sighed and turned to the audience. "What have I done to deserve this", Christina asked. "Who are you talking to", Christina's mom asked. "It doesn't matter", Christina said, "I don't think they're listening to me anyways." Later that night, Christina was inside her room thinking about herself. "Am I still in love with Lincoln", Christina asked. She then had a flashback of when Luna the time Luna said she was Lincoln's type. "Okay, maybe a little", Christina said, "but he's already got a girlfriend, so I shouldn't be jealous." The next day, they were driving to the Loud house for the party. "I can't wait", Christina's sister said. "Neither can I", Christina said. They parked at the Loud house, where lots of other cars were parked. "Alright kids", Christina's mom said, "come on out." They got out and went to the backyard. "Let's just make this quick", Christina said. In the backyard, there were two sides, one for girly girls (Lola), and one for tomboys (Lana). "Best party ever", Lola said. "You said it sis", Lana said. Ronnie Anne was on the girl's side dressed as a princess with Lincoln, who was dressed like a prince. "How humiliating", Ronnie Anne said. "Actually, I think that dress looks rather swell on you", Lincoln said. "Oh, really", Ronnie Anne asked, "my mom picked it out." Christina entered the party and saw Lincoln with Ronnie Anne. "Maybe I was right", Christina said, "maybe I shouldn't be jealous." Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were laughing at something, when Ronnie Anne noticed something. "I lost my earring", Ronnie Anne said. "Don't worry", Lincoln said, "I'll find it." Lincoln got on the floor and looked for it. "Found it", Lincoln said. Lincoln gave the earring back to Ronnie Anne, and it looked like he was proposing to her, which Christina took notice of. "Aw come on", Christina said. She tackled Ronnie Anne, and they crashed onto a table. "Yikes", Lincoln said, "I didn't think girls would ever fight with Ronnie Anne for me." When they got up, Christina's face was covered in guacamole and she was using a broom to hold herself up, and Ronnie Anne had the black table cloth on her back and was holding an apple. "Those evil witches ruined out birthday", Lola said. "I'm not an evil witch, I'm a good witch", Christina said, "wait, I'm not even a witch." Christina wiped the guacamole off her face. "What's going on here", Lincoln asked, "why did you tackle Ronnie Anne?" "Well", Christina said, "I felt a little bad about transferring classes because I was embarrassed of you, and I realized that I love you, and when I saw you with Ronnie Anne, something just snapped." "Well why didn't you tell me", Lincoln asked. "I thought I was okay with it, but I wasn't", Christina said. "It's okay that you were upset", Lincoln said, "we can be close friends." "Really", Christina asked. "Yes", Lincoln said. The two hugged, catching the attention of all the kids and grown-ups. "I see they've decided to hug and make up", Lynn Sr. said. "Christina", Christina's mother said, "do you have something you want to say to Ronnie Anne?" "Yes", Christina said, "I'm sorry I tackled you." "It's okay", Ronnie Anne said, "now let's dance!" Luna played some music and the three danced together. The End Notes * Inspiration for the plot comes from the Austin & Ally episode "Princesses & Prizes". * The car driven by Christina's mom is based on a 1990 Oldsmobile Custom Cruiser. Category:Episodes